


And so we talked over breakfast

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Regina only drinks skin milk and Emma’s not a fan of it. Established sq Asked by sqgifs





	

Emma grumbled as she still tried to button properly one of the few button-downs she owned, sleep still dancing in front of her eyes and digits refusing to work properly as she stumbled down the hall of the house, the smell of breakfast guiding her where both Henry and Regina were already ready for the day.

“I hate night-shifts” She yawned with her eyes barely opening enough for her to hiss under the bright lights of the room.

Henry looked at her as he finished his own breakfast and pushed the plate of bear claws Regina had started buying when Emma had first started to live in the mansion towards her. The sheriff grabbed one blindly and chewed on it as she rubbed her eyes. “Is grandpa’s turn now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah” The blonde replied while stretching her arms above her head. “And I would be sleeping right now if _someone_ wouldn’t have told me that I needed to attend my magic classes this morning”

Regina, seated next to Emma, merely raised a brow at that as she sipped quietly on her coffee, another mug already prepared next to her. “You know” She said lowering the cup and picking up a messy tress of blonde hair that rested on Emma’s shoulder; placing it correctly she kissed the woman’s cheek before resuming her sentence as if nothing had happened “That you know to practice. You still mispronounce elvish words and potions are not your forte”

“Like I will need a to learn elvish” Emma grumbled while picking the mug Regina was offering her. The coffee smell made her smile before she took a sip as Henry left the table, reading the last things he needed for the day. The blonde’s satisfied smile turned into disbelief when the first taste of rich coffee reached her buds. “This…!”

“What’s the problem dear?” Regina asked as she took another sip of her own coffee, hiding her amused smile behind it.

Emma sighed and took a second sip tentatively, shaking her head as she did so. “You prepared it with skimmed milk, didn’t you?” She asked as she left the mug back on the table, her green eyes finally open wide enough for Regina to see them fully.

Placing her own mug back on the table the brunette rose a shoulder unapologetically while kissing the coffee-stained lips of the blonde, narrowing her own eyes for effect as she tasted the flavor with her tongue.

“It appears I did so”

Emma grumbled and looked almost upset for a second before chuckling quietly to herself. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Regina stepped back and picked up her own mug for a third time. “I told you is healthier; you didn’t want to believe me”

“It tastes like white water with just a little bit of flavor. You know I like my coffee with real milk Regina”

“This is real milk” The brunette pointed out solemnly. Both of them knew already the other wasn’t exactly cross but the brunette smiled when Emma let out a long suffering sigh before taking another sip from her breakfast.

“I don’t like it” She mumbled petulantly. However, as Regina finished her own mug and rose ready to ask Henry if he needed any help with his backpack Emma grabbed the former queen by her wrist and kissed her with as much tenderness as she could muster. “You are stubborn” She whispered at the still parted lips of the brunette.

“Shouldn’t that be my line dear?” The other woman asked slightly breathless before disentangling herself. “Ready yourself, classes start in an hour”

Once she was left alone Emma looked at the mug and slowly cooling liquid inside before looking at her hands with a devious look on her eyes. Regina had told her that she needed to practice, hadn’t she?

Preparing herself she channeled her magic and…

The contents of the mug exploded.

“Uh…Regina!”

“I told you you need to practice!”


End file.
